Nada de complicaciones
by Hawk-sama
Summary: -Gekokujou- - TYL!Ryohei/TYL!I-Pin - No esperaban que las cosas resultaran fáciles, no para ellos dos, pero tampoco habían previsto la magnitud de sus acciones.


**Para: 10pairings****  
****Título: **Nada de complicaciones  
**Fandom**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Personaje**: Ryohei  
**Pareja**: [4/10] 33I.  
**Género**: Romance. Angst, o algo por el estilo.  
**Rating**: K+  
**Advertencias/Notas**: Ubicado 10 años en el futuro. Aparte de eso, nada más.

Cuando empezaron a salir, ambos estaban más que conscientes de todas las implicaciones que aquel hecho conllevaría. Y es que, por un demonio, no habían estado meses revoloteando uno alrededor del otro antes de formalizar las cosas por nada. Por un capricho.

Sabían, sí que lo _sabían_, que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, y que su relación no iba a ser una normal. Pero decidieron tomar el riesgo, y pagar cualquier consecuencia que se les pusiera enfrente. I-Pin había estado más que feliz cuando Ryohei le dijo con tono divertido, todo fuera para calmarla, que llevaría su rol como guardián del Sol al extremo, y destruiría con su cuerpo todas las adversidades que osaran enfrentárseles.

Esa noche ambos llegaron a casa haciéndole competencia a Yamamoto en el campo de las sonrisas.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo se dieron cuenta que podían contar esas ocasiones con los dedos de sus manos. Las cosas resultaban siendo más difícil de lo que nunca pudieron prever. Cuando parecía que por fin iban a mejorar tomaban un cambio para lo desagradable.

Como cuando, se recordaba amargó Ryohei, I-Pin llegaba exhausta a sus encuentros, sonriéndole de manera lánguida, combatiendo el tan necesitado sueño para estar tan solo unos momentos con él. Contra las creencias comunes, Ryohei podía darse cuenta de ello, y trataba de ser lo más considerado posible. No le podía pedir mucho después de horas de trabajo y escuela.

En ocasiones, repetirse eso en su mente no bastaba para acallar el ardor en su pecho.

I-Pin, por su parte, creía morir al verlo regresar cubierto de más sangre de la que creía humanamente posible, con alguno de sus compañeros al hombro, sonriéndole para tranquilizarla. Como si no pasara nada. En esas ocasiones, la impotencia y la rabia acallaban el alivio que sentía por al menos saber que había regresado vivo.

Y sin mencionar aquel otro factor que ambos preferían eludir, intentando ignorar su existencia. Nunca lo conseguían, ya que el mismo parecía volver para bofetearlos y devolverlos a la realidad. Sí, se llevaban diez años, y todos podían profesar cualquier cosa sobre relaciones y diferencia de edades, pero la realidad era otra. A veces sentían que ese hecho jugaba con ellos, como si fueran cualquier títere a su disposición.

Entonces ambos recordaban como había sido su primera cita oficial, la mirada inquisitiva de los demás, la _desaprobación_ como dagas a sus espaldas por simplemente ir agarrados de la mano. Se sonreían, el uno al otro, diciéndose que no importaba lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran, sólo ellos cual cuento de hadas.

Cual falso cuento de hadas, porque a veces era demasiado, otra carga innecesaria en sus vidas. Al parecer el mundo no se complacía de tenerlos a ambos en un mundo de sangre, traiciones y muerte.

Pero eran momentos como aquellos los que les hacían recordar por qué lo habían intentado, para empezar.

–¡Ryohei! ¡Detrás de ti! – gritó I-Pin, mientras despachaba a varios asesinos con una serie de puños y patadas.

No faltó más que escuchar la voz de su compañera, su llama ardiendo con la intensidad del sol, seguido de un puño intenso y devastador, luz cubriendo el área, destruyendo cualquier amenaza contra la familia, cualquier amenaza contra _ellos._

Y sonrieron, porque era ahí, en el cambo de batalla, donde más cercanos se sentían. No ignoraban la ironía de las cosas, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto.

Después de todo, donde podían estar juntos sin ningún tipo de reproche, donde podían sentir la presencia del otro, y donde podían confiar de manera ciega sin ningún atisbo de temor, era ahí.

Luego, aquella noche se besarían. De manera tierna o pasional, no lo sabían, no importaba. Tendrían la adrenalina a flor de piel, y otro momento privado para disfrutar.

Se verían a los ojos, y otra sonrisa se colaría en sus rostros.

Esos momentos nunca serían suficientes.

* * *

_Oh, nunca podría cansarme de estos dos 3 No sé la verdad porque me fui por este lado de la relación, y no por el happy/flashy/dork, pero en fin, me ha complacido bastante el resultado._

_¿Comentarios~?  
_


End file.
